


Tears Like Rain

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Roman hurts Logan's feelings. What will happen next?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Tears Like Rain

“Oh shut up Logan.” Roman finally shouted, filling the room with shocked silence. Usually, whenever Roman spoke to his boyfriend, he would use some sort of affectionate pet name that made Logan blush and fumble. Now though, after nearly an hour of straight arguing Roman was done with being polite and romantic. It had started as some small insignificant clash, that quickly escalated to full blown shouting that nobody escaped. Silence filled the room, with nobody willing to be the first one to speak up. Roman was breathing very quickly, chest rising and falling with great speed. Small flecks of regret filled his eyes but his face and his stance was defiant and stubborn. Logan stood there impassively, shuddering in place but showing no other outward signs of turmoil. It wasn’t until quiet sounds of hurt and sadness filled the air that everyone else realized that the logical side was crying. 

Not loud, wretched sobs of agony, but silent, tear filled sounds of despair and lost hope. It was the sort of cry a newborn kitten would make if it was taken from its mother. It was composed of betrayal and regret and sadness, and it broke every heart in that room as Logan’s eyes glistened with tears and more streaked down his cheeks. Roman shifted uncomfortably as Patton threw him dirty looks and Virgil beamed pure disappointment at him. Remus quietly disappeared, not accustomed to dealing with such things. And finally, Janus could only internally heave a sigh and step towards Logan to comfort him. But the logical side held up a hand to halt him and gasped for breath, struggling to speak. Finally, choking down his tears, Logan spoke. 

“I-I have to go. I will see you all later. Don’t worry about me I’m f-fine.” With that, Logan all but ran from the room, vanishing down the hall that led towards his room. “You absolute idiot! Could you not destroy somebody’s feelings for even 5 minutes!” Virgil whirled on Roman, giving him a piece of his mind. Uncharacteristically, Roman said not a word in his own defense and instead uttered a quiet “You’re right.” to Virgil. The anxious side deflated instantaneously, losing all his heart then and there. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out. We all have our issues, and nobody should be attacked for them.”  
“Well it is certainly very touching to see you solve this issue before the situation degrades more, and it does save me time, I can suggest that we move on now.” Janus supplied, somehow managing to look exasperated. Patton, who had remained silent throughout that small exchange, spoke up now. 

“I’m going after him! We can’t just abandon him! He’s devastated somebody has to go help him!” Patton was looking positively miserable, he worried for every side. “I have to agree with Pat on this one Janus. We need Logan, somebody needs to go to him oh my god what will happen without him? We need Logan here we need him here we need-” Virgil had quickly begun the descent into anxiety, but was pulled out with a sharp “Virgil!” from Janus. “Both of what you’re saying is true. I doubt even Roman could deny that we need Logan.” This earned a small nod from the creative side that was otherwise silent. “It would likely be prudent to go check up on him. However.” Janus paused, as if sensing what he was about to say would be hurtful. “Roman, I think it would be wise for you to remain behind us. You can come, but...” Janus trailed off meaningfully. Roman nodded, accepting even if unhappy. With that, Janus, Virgil, and Patton headed off towards Logan’s room.

The logical side was sitting on his bed, doing his best to not break down. So deep into the void of his inner thoughts and emotions and doing his best to restrain them, Logan didn’t notice the sound of soft approaching footsteps. It was only when he looked up that he was Virgil, Patton, and Janus standing quietly in the doorway, seemingly about to approach. Pushing down his sobs, deep down into himself, Logan managed a shaky smile as he gazed back at them. 

Roman could see Logan over the shoulders of Janus and Virgil, with Patton in front of those two. There were tears running in rivulets down his boyfriend’s face no matter how hard he tried to stifle them. There was nothing more Roman wanted to do in that moment then run to Logan and comfort him. But he couldn’t. Because he was the reason Logan was like this in the first place anyway. He was the reason tears now fell like rain down his boyfriend’s face. It was in that moment that Virgil spoke up, unwilling to let the silence sit for longer. “Logan. Are you…”  
“Don’t worry Virgil, I am fine. I shouldn’t be crying anyway this is stupid I am stupid. There is no reason for me to be crying. I am perfectly ok. There is no need for you to worry.” Logan couldn’t meet anybody’s eyes as he said this, and everyone’s heart broke a little more. 

“Logan you’re very clearly not fine. It’s ok for you to be crying. You don’t always have to be fine all the time. It’s ok to be not fine.” Virgil replied, very much unamused.  
“Yeah kiddo! I’m with Virgil here! It’s alright to be sad! It’s ok to be hurt by what other people do. You’re only human after all!” Patton was very clearly sad, but doing his best to still appear peppy.  
“They are speaking facts, Logan. And I know that you know that.” Janus stated simply. Roman started to say something, but thought better of it and stayed silent. 

It was those three phrases in succession that broke Logan. The trio barely had time to rush forward before Logan was sobbing again. Patton grabbed him in a hug, Janus rubbed soothing circles into his back, and even Virgil quietly sat down beside him, and began offering general comfort. 

That was how they stayed for quite a while. Logan, finally allowing himself to feel genuinely sad. Virgil, Patton, and Janus offering as much comfort as they could. And Roman. Hovering in the doorway, separate from anything. And complete in the knowledge that he deserved it. 

Minutes passed as Logan’s tears began to slow and his sobs began to fade away. When silence finally descended, it was a comfortable silence, tinged with the beginnings of hope and renewal. Logan fixed his glasses that had gone askew, and offered a smile as bright as the sun after an eternal night. Roman’s heart warmed to see it, and the others offered their own brilliant smiles. Logan rose and strode over to Roman. Apparently, his presence in the doorway hadn’t gone unnoticed. Roman opened his mouth to say something, but Logan cut him off. “Roman. I know that what you did hurt me, but I also know that you are sorry. Therefore, I am choosing to forgive you.” Logan’s eyes glistened with emotion, and Roman could guess that relief was evident on his face. “Thank you.” The creative side managed to whisper. “I’ll be seeing you around, Roman.” Logan stated with a smirk as he slipped out the door past Roman. Briefly grasping Roman’s arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze, Logan said no more as he vanished down the hall. But what he said and done was already enough. It provided hope and security and promise of a good tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this balance of angst and fluff!
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
